Scratched Pebbles and Ragged Scarves
by Faramirlover
Summary: Ever since they broke up things have been difficult for Remus and Sirius. Even twenty years later things are no different. Sequel to Scarves and Pebbles. You don't need to have read it but it might be a good idea. RLxSB. Happy ending.


A/N: This is the sequel to Scarves and Pebbles. You don't need to have read it but it might be a good idea. Much less angst than the first. This is set in OOTP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from a scratched pebble sitting on my windowsill.

**Scratched Pebbles and Ragged Scarves **

Remus sat silently next to Sirius as Snape talked them through Voldemort's latest plans. However, he wasn't actually listening to Severus; instead he was watching Sirius out of the corner of his eye. Over the past few days he and Sirius had become more and more nervous around each other and Remus was in no doubt as to why.

When they'd broken up in sixth year it had wrecked their friendship completely. They'd barely talked, hardly touched and never spent time alone together.

And then they'd met in the Shrieking Shack after Sirius's escape and it had all been so different. They were the last true Marauders left and they really needed a friend so all their past troubles had been forgotten, just for a little while.

But that little while had long since run out and all the discomfort had returned full force and they'd once again taken to avoiding each other. When Remus had arrived for the Order meeting the only spare seat had been next to Sirius. With a small sigh he sat down and tried desperately to ignore Sirius's intoxicating presence, the scent of soap and a hint of wet dog assaulting his werewolf sensitive nose and making him want to cry.

Because worse than Sirius's betrayal all those years ago is the fact that Remus still loved him, no matter what. All he wanted was to kiss Sirius and make up or all those lost years. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. He didn't trust Sirius anymore and that, apart from love, was all that really mattered in a relationship and if they didn't have that then he couldn't be with Sirius.

After the Order meeting Molly somehow managed to persuade Remus to stay for dinner, and after that to stay the night. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione had all gone to bed leaving Remus and Sirius sat alone in the kitchen.

Remus was acting like he didn't notice Sirius, burying his head in a book, one hand clutching something that hung round his neck. Sirius too was reading, a habit he had picked up from Remus, the Daily Prophet propped against the pepper pot. But this time it was Sirius who was pretending. Every now and again he would glance over the top of his paper and stare longingly at Remus for a moment before turning back to the Prophet.

They sat in silence as the fire burnt lower and lower and the temperature in the room slowly dropped. As Sirius glanced at Remus for probably the fiftieth time he saw the werewolf shiver. Acting instinctively he stood and moved round to stand behind Remus, reaching into an inner pocket of his robe. Remus continued reading as though he wasn't aware of Sirius's presence but his shoulder's tensed and his fingers tightened on the object he was holding.

"You're cold," Sirius whispered, pulling a scarf round Remus's neck.

Remus closed his book with a quiet _thud _and let his hand drop from his neck so Sirius could wrap the scarf round another time.

"Is this the scarf that I gave back to you?" asked Remus, holding up an end to examine it.

"Yeah," murmured Sirius, backing off a few steps to lean against the wall.

"Why'd you keep it?" asked Remus, feigning indifference as he picked at the scarf's ragged edge and fought the urge to run.

Sirius shrugged "Because it helped me remember."

"Remember what?" Remus said, turning to look at Sirius for the first time.

"To not let someone special go, like you said."

"Did you take my advice?"

"Yeah, I did. I've never let go."

"Who-?"

"You, Moony. I never let go. I've always loved you," said Sirius, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and starting to trickle down his cheeks "I've never even thought about anyone else like I think about you. I haven't kissed anyone since you left me."

Silence followed this declaration until Remus stepped forward and started to wipe the tears of Sirius's cheeks.

"But that was twenty years ago, Siri."

"I know," said Sirius, still crying.

"You're an idiot. And so am I," Remus said gently, leaning forward to kiss Sirius lightly on the lips "I never stopped loving you either."

It was much later when they were curled up on Sirius's bed, still fully clothed, enjoying each others body heat, when Sirius spoke again.

"What've you got round your neck, Remmy?"

Remus gave a sad sort of smile and pulled out a pebble on a string. It was covered in scratches and a hole had been magically charmed in the top to allow it to hang from the string but apart from that it was the same as last time Sirius had seen it. Reaching out, Sirius placed it on his palm and examined it.

"You actually kept this stupid pebble?"

"You kept the scarf."

"I suppose. Did it make you remember?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't that helpful."

"Oh? I guess I see what you mean. Wasn't it supposed to remind you that love was for fools?"

"Yeah but instead it just reminded me of you and how much I love you," Remus sighed and snuggled closer into Sirius's chest.

"Ah, then I had better be thankful to this pebble," Sirius gave a small chuckle and slipped it round his neck "There, now it can remind _me_ of how much I love _you_."

"Then I guess I'm keeping the scarf."

"Yeah, but I may need to borrow I every now and then. It's my only scarf."

Remus smiled and wound his fingers in Sirius's hair "I have the idea solution. How about I stay here with you and we wear it together?"

"Wouldn't that be slightly difficult if we want to move around?"

"Sirius," Remus moaned "That was my way of asking if I could move in with you. Sometimes you're a little thick."

"Oh," said Sirius, there was silence until "Moony? Move in with me?"

"I'll think about it," grinned Remus, laying his head on Sirius's chest and falling asleep.

OOOOOO

A/N: Okay, tell me what you think. Please. I know it's soppy and corny and weird but I did try very hard. Don't I deserve reviews?


End file.
